<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>holding onto nothing by dejamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772297">holding onto nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejamari/pseuds/dejamari'>dejamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>based on songs :) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, get tissues, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejamari/pseuds/dejamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he walked away from everything they had, he left her after saying her would never leave. and here she is, two years later, still not over him and still thinking and dreaming about him.</p><p>(based on haunted by taylor swift!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>based on songs :) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>holding onto nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I guess this wasn’t really supposed to happen.” “What us?” “Yeah Marinette us, this wasn’t supposed to happen. If you wouldn’t have let your guard down this would have never happen.” </p><p>“Adrien you don’t mean that.” she said. “And what if I do? What if after all this time, I meant it?” Adrien responded.</p><p>Marinette opened her eyes with gasp and looked over at clock, it read 3:34 AM on it. “Great”, she thought to herself, “another night of no sleeping thinking about him.” “Marinette are you okay?” Tikki said floating down onto her chosen’s pillow.</p><p>“Yeah I’m okay, just thinking about the outfall.” “I know something like hearing the person who you fell so deep in love with moved on but, it’s been 2 years. You have to move on and happy at some point Marinette. Me, Alya, your Maman and Papa, and all of your other friends want you to find someone who will be there in the ways Adri-“ “Don’t his name Tikki, please.” Marinette said.</p><p>“I’ve tried to move on, and I’ve tried to find a way to be happy even after all this time. I’ve tried going on dates, I’ve tried dating apps, I’ve tried coworkers, and I’ve tried friends. But no one, and I literally  mean no one could ever come close to him and the love I once felt for him. Part of me wants him to come back, and part of me never wants to see him after he left me and everyone. I guess something keeps holding onto something.” Marinette said wiping a tear from her eye.</p><p>“Why is that Marinette? Why are you holding onto nothing? Why can’t you move on?” Tikki asked.</p><p> “Because he said forever, he said he’d be here forever and would never leave anyone. He said he couldn’t leave because he didn’t want anyone to feel the pain of having someone leave on them like his parents did to him.”</p><p>“He said you two would be for forever and always, and that he would never break that, but after the downfall of Hawkmoth he left and walk away from everything you two had.” Tikki said and Marinette nodded her head yes.</p><p>“It was the catastrophe that set off the flame, I had finally thought that I had him figured out and then he just left. He left it all. Paris, Europe, his family, his friends, his life, and me. He left everything in shambles. I knew after we figured out our identities we would walk on a fragile line, but I never thought that line would break in the worst possible way.” Marinette said.</p><p>“It never thought I’d live to see it break in the way it did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>